


StarDust

by xHestia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Magical Lance, Mama Blue Lion, Quintessence Lance, Some langst, Voltron Lions as Actual Lions, White Paladin Lance, White Paladin Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHestia/pseuds/xHestia
Summary: Since Lance was a child, he kept seeing six lions, a White Lion, Black Lion, Red Lion, Green Lion, Blue Lion, and a Yellow Lion. No ever saw them but him, and because of that, people called him crazy. Lance always tried to ignore them, but it always got to his head. Eventually he stopped talking to them in public and only talked to them when he was sure they were alone.Now, he’s light years away from home, and the Voltron lions are claiming to be the spiritual lions that left him after he went to the Garrison. He won’t believe them until he sees the White Lion. But what he didn’t know, is that the White Lion is always with him, no matter where he has gone.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Black Lion, Lance & Blue Lion, Lance & Red Lion, Lance & Voltron Lions, Lance & White Lion, Lance & Yellow Lion (Voltron), lance & green lion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Is it You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had this idea for a while, and now I’m actually doing it! I don’t know is anyone is gonna even read this, but I hope! 💙 there will be some Langst, it’s to build up the story and kind of make the story more interesting.

Lance always missed the lions that followed him around his home back on Earth. He never really knew why they left him, but they said that he’d eventually see them again. And now, he’s in the middle of space, with giant robotic lions that look and claim to be them. He didn’t believe them though. There wasn’t a White Lion, and they never said anything about a White Lion. Now, he’s standing in front of Blue, who’s trying to convince Lance that she was the spiritual Blue Lion.   
  


**’I can prove it to you!’** spoke Blue

’Then prove it!’ Lance retorted

 **’Fine!’** Blue pouted.

A Blue Lion appeared in front of Lance, materializing into a Lion, except it wasn’t like a spirit, but an actual Lion. **‘See! It is me!’** Blue reasoned,’Then where’s the White Lion?’ Lance asked, **’We lost contact with her a long time ago, plus no one on this ship knows where she is, nor do they know her!’** Blue retorted. 

Lance groaned, not hearing the faint swish of the hanger doors opening,”Lan—“ the voice cut off, Lance turned around, to find Shiro and Allura. “Lance what did you do? why is there a blue Lion?” Allura asked stepping forward. Blue stepped forward too, growling,”I didn’t do anything, I was talking to Blue, then she turned into a living lion,”Lance said,”alright, we’ll we need you to come to the bridge, Pidge discovered something, she said she needs you to be there,” shiro said, breaking the conflict between Allura and Blue.

_________________

Everyone huddled around Pidge, who was sitting in her chair with a device on her lap. “Alright, so your probably wondering why I called you all here, well, I’ve been receiving an alien transmission since we got to this quadrant, in Altean,” Pidge stated,”Altean? What do you mean,?” Allura asked,”I mean, what it sent is in Altean, and it’s asking for the Paladins of Voltron, more specifically, Lance.” 

Pidge faced Lance, who was drowned in thoughts and looking at the ground. “Lance?” Pidge asked. Lance flinched at his name, looking at Pidge,”Did you even hear me?” Pidge asked,”Yes I did, you received a transmission from someone or something that is asking for me,” Lance quickly stated. Before anyone could say anything, the alarms blared,”Great,” Lance muttered, as he went to his Lion.

_________________

Lance pulled up the controls, dodging the laser beam,”I think it’s here for whatever is making the transmission,” Pidge yelled over the comms,” Lance, you need to go the that planet on to the closest moon, find out what’s making the transmission,” Pidge quickly yelled,”Why me?!” Lance retorted,” Lance, just do it!” Shiro said. Lance groaned, the twisted the controls, flying over the the moon.

Blue bowed down her head, allowing Lance to leave the cockpit,’ **Im sorry, but you must find her alone, cub** ,’ Blue said, guiltily. ‘Wait what?’ Lance questioned, but Blue already flew away,”Great,” Lance muttered again. Suddenly he heard purrs, it gave him life and flowed through him,”Whoa,” he managed to mutter, subconsciously, he walked until he found a cave, he walked in, find carvings of a Lion, bigger, faster, and more powerful that Voltron, the mother of Voltron. 

“The White Lion,” Lance whispered, he touched one of the carvings, the whole cave lit up, swallowing him. The light cleared, he turned around, knowing what to expect. He found himself facing a giant, white robotic Lion.


	2. Time To Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds the thing that was sending the transmission, they take to skies to defeat the fleet of Galra, surprising the Paladins. But someone isn’t too happy about his accomplishment. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for reading this chapter! Anyways, sorry I’m not as productive I had guests over and school is now over for me! So, I Hope everyone is safe and healthy! Love ya all 💙

The lion bent down, opening its mouth, there, sat a white lion, an actual real lion. Lance gasped and he recognized the lion, so Blue wasn’t lying, they really were the spiritual lions he had befriended back on Earth. The white lion stepped forward,” **I’ve missed you so much, little cub** ,” she spoke, such warmth and life in her purrs and rumbles. “ **You will be my first cub, my first Paladin, we will unlock the secrets together** ,” The white lion spoke. Lance smiled walking toward the lion. The white lion was as big as a horse, not even Blue was that big. The lion bowed down her head, purring as Lance scratched her neck.

He felt the ground tremble, rocks falling down over head. “ **We must go, your friends will need help without a pilot for Blue,”** White said, nudging Lance to the robotic version of White. He climbed into the cockpit, grabbing the handles. As soon as his hands hit the controls, it lit up, power surging beneath his fingers,”Woah.”

**________________________**

Keith destroyed one of the Galra cruisers, but more lined up,”We need Voltron!” Keith shouted over the comms,”Lance isn’t out yet, we need to wait for him,” Shiro responded. Keith rolled his eyes, looking to the side, his eyes widening when he saw the Blue Lion,”Well that was quick,” he muttered. The Lion zoomed past him and into the castle,”Lance! Where are you going?” Pidge yelled, annoyed.

Everyone yelled for Lance to come back, but he never responded, so they carried on fighting. A few seconds later, a flash of white zoomed past him,”Woah, what was that!?” Keith yelled. It zoomed past the cruisers, destroying them. Black, Yellow, Green, and Red lines up, watching in amazement as the white light zoomed around defeating the Galran ship.

It flew towards them, stopping right in front of them. It was a White Lion,”Hey guys! I found what was making the transmission!” A familiar voice said,”Lance!?” Hunk screeched,”that’s my name,” Lance responded, chuckling.

”Paladins, why is Blue in her hang-“ Allura cut off, amazed by the White Lion,”My word, is that a White Lion?” Allura asked. “Yep!” Lance answered, his face appearing on the screen. Allura stepped back, her eyes were clouded with angered, but disappeared as it came. Keith looked at the other Paladins hologram, but they didn’t seem to notice. Well, maybe except for Shiro. “Alright everyone, let’s head back to the castle,” Shiro said,”Roger that,” Keith answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short, I didn’t have any ideas for it! Anyways, once again, I wish that everyone stays safe and healthy! Until next time! 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Thank so much for reading! It means a lot that people are actually reading my stories! Anyways, have a good day/night, wherever you may be! 💙


End file.
